Such a low-voltage cable connector, specifically a connector terminal, is known from the published patent application DE 198 35 459 A1. That connector terminal is an insulation displacement connector (IDC), i.e, a connector that does not require stripping of a cable insulation prior to making the connection. The IDC comprises an insulating housing, into which an end of a cable having an inner conductor and an outer insulation can be inserted. By inserting the cable a locking mechanism is opened, which thereupon releases an insertion spring. The released spring then pushes a guiding means in such a way that the cable is pushed by the guiding means into a cutting contacting element, which cuts through the cable insulation and electrically contacts the conducor of the cable. This way, a substantially operator-independent contact can be realized, i.e., the contact made to the cable conductor hardly depends on the person operating the IDC. The spring keeps the cable in place.
Disadvantageously, a rather strong and therefore large spring is required in order to enable the IDC to cut standard cable insulations. This leads to an undesireably large IDC. Furthermore, the IDC has the danger of not well-defined and therefore insecure contacts, because the proper choice of the spring is very delicate and requires large safety margins, in particular if different types of cables and cables of different diameter shall be dealt with. If the force exerted by the spring on the cable is too small, the cable insulation may not be cut, so that no contact will be made, whereas if the force exerted by the spring is too large, the cable conductor may be damaged, even broken.